


Rainy Days and Riko

by fallensakura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mentions of Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensakura/pseuds/fallensakura
Summary: Yoshiko reflects on her days spent with her girlfriend.





	Rainy Days and Riko

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. There was a Yohariko shaped void in my life and I needed to fill it to give some love to the OTP.

One of Yoshiko’s favourite activities, without a doubt, was watching the rain with Riko. The warmth she felt huddled together under blankets, watching as icy droplets cascade down from the heavens. The feeling of Riko’s hand intertwined with hers. The oddly fresh fragrance a storm left behind. In a town like Uchiura, Yoshiko needed rain. The unshakeable humidity all year long was irritating, to say the least, so it was moments like these she cherished. With Riko, no words needed to be spoken. There was no other member of Aqours she could do this with, to sit in comfortable, intimate silence, watching the world go by. Yoshiko thought that in these fragile, precious moments, Riko was more beautiful than anyone she had ever known. With her golden eyes wide and attentive, her glossy hair pulled up into a bun, biting her lip enticingly, Riko was a goddess, and Yoshiko wanted nothing more than to be close to Riko.

It had kind of become a regular thing for them now, for Yoshiko to visit Riko’s house on Saturday mornings and spend the whole weekend with her girlfriend. Sometimes they would play video games to pass the time, sprawled out on Riko's bed with snacks surrounding them. Riko had always been good at video games, much to Yoshiko’s surprise. There was something about watching Riko get all hot and bothered over a game, skilfully pulling off even the most difficult combos, that really got Yoshiko going. The second year really did have talented fingers. On other occasions, Riko would play the viola for Yoshiko. Yoshiko had never been one for classical music, but watching her beloved Lily draw such beautiful sounds out of the wooden instrument as the rain pitt-patted against the windows was something so enchanting, so special and heartfelt and gorgeous, that Yoshiko had grown to love the music that Riko played so often.

Going to Riko’s house was always fun for Yoshiko, even on rainy days. Although there was always risk of being caught mid-make out session by Chika, usually the ginger was so occupied by You that the first year and the second year were almost never interrupted. Sometimes, when Riko’s parents weren't home, the pair of them would put on rock music and dance in their underwear, or sometimes, if Yoshiko was lucky, with no underwear. It had surprised Yoshiko to find out that Riko was somewhat of a rock enthusiast due to her love of all different kinds of music, but that was one of the many things she had learnt that Riko hid behind her elegant and polite demeanour. Sometimes they would bake together. Chocolate cake decorated with strawberries, cupcakes, cookies. These baking sessions pretty much always resulted in food fights, ruined food, or (probably very unhygienic) sex in the kitchen, typically prompted by Yoshiko’s desire to pour honey and various other foods over Riko, just like she had heard about online.

Sometimes they would flick through fashion magazines together, talking about potential costume designs and trends and fallen angel stuff. Sometimes Yoshiko would make Riko dress up in her fallen angel outfits, just because Riko could never say no to Yoshiko and Yoshiko thought she looked super hot. That being said, Riko had Yoshiko wrapped around her little finger. Yoshiko could hardly resist when the second year would call her ‘Yocchan’, whether it was in passing, in irritation or annoyance, or when Riko would do it just to wind the first year up because she knew the effect it had on her. But the great Yohane was never one to back down from a challenge. Sometimes Yoshiko would push Riko up against the wall and whisper dirty things in her ear just to see how far she could go to make her snap. Sometimes she would find one of Riko’s yuri doujins and read it to Riko in the deep voice she knew Riko loved. Sometimes she would attempt to act it out. That was always fun.

Sometimes, in the summer, when the rain was replaced by the uncomfortable, sticky humidity that Yoshiko despised, they would go down to the beach in the middle of the night and strip, swimming in the moonlit sea, chasing each other along the stretch of sand that lay opposite Riko’s house. Sometimes they would cuddle up and watch sappy romance films together with hot drinks in the early hours of the morning, turning the volume down low so that they wouldn't wake Riko’s parents. Sometimes they would make pillow forts, disassembling the sofas and bringing extra pillows and blankets to make it comfortable. Sometimes they would stay up all night talking, telling each other secrets that only they knew about each other, giggling and telling stories and cuddling. Sometimes Yoshiko would wake to find Riko downstairs wearing some kind of oversized sleepwear, making egg sandwiches for the both of them, with fresh strawberries on the side. Yoshiko loved moments like these, the moments that made her realise that she was the luckiest person in the world to have Riko by her side. She always hated leaving when the weekend was over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't too great I think I've definitely written better but hey, what can you do :) idk why every time I try to write something about my OTP I can't do it but I can write about most other ships and put together something half decent lmao anyway hope you enjoyed


End file.
